Candy from a Stranger
by Stolen Valkyrie
Summary: A mysterious Kitsune is launched into the Inu-Yasha group, with information about a powerful demon who is out to get shards for a dangerous mission. But is the Kitsune all that it seems...?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, the characters, the art, the animation, etc. Please don't sue me!!!  
  
AN: This is my first IY fic, so be kind!!! Lol anyway, constructive critizism appreciated!!!  
  
  
  
Candy from a Stranger  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Why. why did you follow me out here?" After another fruitless search, fight, and the inevitable "sits," Miroku had suggested that the group split up at the next village they came to. The only problem with that was that they came upon that "next village" two days later. During that time Inu-yasha, the half-dog demon and Kagome, the fifteen-year-old schoolgirl had refused to talk to each other. As soon as they reached the village, the whole group was only too glad to split up. except for Sango. She had silently vowed to follow that lecherous Houshi-sama so he wouldn't do anything. well, lecherous.  
  
"I followed you for the safety of the village girls." Sango's eyes narrowed a bit; certainly he would know that by now?  
  
"Oh." Sango smirked. For once the monk had the decency to look ashamed. Or was that something else that crossed his usually serene face as he sat at the base of a tree? When he gazed up at her after he had settled, he was smiling. "Come join me?"  
  
"Only if."  
  
"I promise I won't try anything." Sango nodded, appeased, and dropped gracefully to her knees barely within arms length of the monk. They sat for sometime, thinking, before Sango decided to take her chances and scooting a bit closer. Miroku met her eyes a moment.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Hoshi-sama." They both started at the same time. Sango's usually strong face softened a bit.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Thank you." This time she had to laugh a bit. Miroku showed the beginnings of a true smile. He truly loved making her happy, for that was all he'd allow himself to do. He sighed a bit, making Sango stop immediately.  
  
"Hoshi-sama, have I done something wrong?"  
  
"No, Sango. You could n." he choked up a bit, covering up something that would reveal his true feelings. He glanced over at her. Too late..  
  
"Houshi-sama." she blushed, and started to lean closer to him, meaning to lean on his shoulder. He had different ideas. Sango suddenly felt lips on hers, and hands. .on her shoulders. For once, he had behaved himself. Until. she felt a hand that was somewhere it wasn't supposed to be. About to slap him for it, extremely angry with him for ruining such an awesome moment, she realized that something didn't add up. People only had two hands. His hadn't moved from her shoulders.  
  
Using reflexes that came from years of practice hunting demons, she whipped out of the embrace and nailed her offender. Riled up, she dragged him out of the bushed by the protruding hand and found a demon male, fluffy tail sticking out of travel-worn clothes.  
  
"Demon?" Miroku asked, silently berating himself for dropping his guard.  
  
"Fox demon, it looks like. And a perverted one at that." Sango scoffed, turning it over to better see the demon's face. After a moment, the fox demon opened it's eyes and grinned up at her. She glared. "Houshi- sama, if you would please exorcize it." she said coldly, putting the strain on the please.  
  
"Anything for a la.dy." he cowered under her angry gaze. Turning to the demon, he began to pull out an ofuda and his staff before the demon sat up and turned to him, fear in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause so much trouble! I needed some help, but then I saw that beautiful lady and I. well, enough said. Please! I won't do it again. maybe." the fox-demon pleaded.  
  
"You needed help so you went and grabbed my butt? I don't think that's the best first impression you could have made."  
  
"Well, I don't need help right now. In the near future, you could say. See, I heard of an object that could give demons all the power they wished for, but it was lost fifty years ago. Now it has resurfaced, but it was broken by a magical arrow and the shards were scattered around the country. It's called..."  
  
".the Shikon no Tama? Yes, we've heard of it, we are collecting it, and no we will not help you or give you our shards. End of conversation. Come on, Houshi-sama, let's go."  
  
"Yes Sango." The priest turned around, missing the angry glare of the put off fox demon.  
  
"What if I told you that I was not the one seeking it, but trying to stop someone from gaining more power?" Sango froze, as did Miroku. If it was to prevent another demon from gaining power, and they got more shards by doing so, then it would be wise to hear the fox demon out. Sango turned around, still an angry atmosphere to her motions, and sat down, ready to listen. Miroku sighed and followed her example. 


End file.
